Tom Riddle and The Conta Mundi
by AnimeFanFicXD
Summary: The world's enemy, the Mein Herr Contra Mundi is on the move. It appears he's made an alliance with a man in Londinium (London). Cardinal Caterina sent Father Abel Nightroad to eliminate the threat. However in order to complete his mission, he'll have to go undercover at a witchcraft and wizardry school, Hogwarts. [Takes place in the Prisoner of Azkaban]


Abel sighed as he looked at the man sitting across from him. Albus Dumbledore. Why did he always get mixed up in crazy situations? Then again, it was all Cardinal Caterina's fault that he was here in the first place.

**(Flash Back)**  
"Abel, we have another job for you." Abel looked at Caterina with his mouth wide open.

"But Miss Caterina, I just got back from my last mission. At least let me rest for a couple days. " Caterina placed her elbows on her desk and placed her chin on her folded hands. She looked at Abel, seriousness filling her gaze.

"Its about The World Enemy, the Mein Herr Contra Mundi." Abel's playfulness left him immediately at the mention of his brother. Caterina stood up and walked over to the window, gazing outside with her hands behind her back.

"It seems he's made an alliance with a man in Londiniam (London)." She turned back to Abel.

"We need you to go and help the, 'good side' of this alliance I should say. You'll be going to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. There they like to keep the whole wizard thing a secret. Once there I want you to speak with Dumbledore, the headmaster. He'll explain the rest." Abel nodded.

**(Present)**  
"So, your the priest from the Vatican's AX branch?" The two were inside Dumbledore's office, the first day of school.

"Yes sir." Dumbledore stared at him, he was surprised to say the least. To be honest, he wasn't sure what he was expecting, but certainly not a weak 20-year old with glasses.

"You don't look like much, but Caterina sent you, and I trust her judgement. Let's see...do you have any experience with magical creatures?" Abel nodded.

"Yes, I've aquired knowledge over the many years I've worked for the AX." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, but stood up since it was time for the students to enter the dining hall.

"You'll be the new ground keeper and keeper of keys. We'll talk about You-Know-Who and the Contra Mundi later, now's not the time. Come, we have to introduce you to the students." They left Dumbledore's office, and headed towards the dining hall, where all the students were gathered.

"Must we? I must say, older children make me slightly uncomfortable." Dumbledore laughed.

"Well, actually, since students aren't really sure who to trust, we always introduce our staff so they know you're trustworthy." Abel hung his head and sighed. 'I just can't win...'

They entered the dining hall, which was filled with students, much to Abel's discontent. Abel sat down in a chair between Hagrid and Professor McGonagal. Abel took in the appearance of the hall. It was huge to say the least. It had four large tables, for the students, and one long table for the staff. Dumbledore stood at the owl podium after all the new students were sorted into their houses.

"Welcome students, to another wonderful year at hogwarts! We have two new staff joining us. First, professor Lupin, your new defense against the dark arts professor. " Lupin stood up as everyone clapped, then sat back down.

"Also, I'm glad to say that the magical creature professor, was taken by our very own, Rubius Hagrid. The new grounds keeper and keeper of keys, who will be working along-side him, Father Abel Nightroad." Abel nervously stood up as everyone clapped, even though they were a little surprised that he was a priest. Most of the girls though, mainly the 7th years, couldn't get over how young he was compared to the other teachers and thought he was quite attractive. Abel sat back down as Hagrid looked at him, he wasn't told about the new replacement for his old job.

"Also, this year Hogwarts will be holding Dementors, gaurds of Azkaband as they look for Serious Black. They are vicious creatures, and will not see a difference between the person they're after or the person that stands in their way. I must warn each and everyone of you, do not give them a reason to harm you. Now, let's eat!" Food filled the tables as everyone began to eat. Abel's mouth watered at the sight in front of him. 'Caterina did say they would feed me, but this is a buffett!' He happily stuffed his face with food. Hagrid turned to him.

"Dumbledore didn't tell me that you were gonna be my replacement. " Abel looked at him and swallowed his food.

"This was last minute for me too. Father Abel Nightroad at your service." He closed his eyes and smiled. Abel held out his hand, which Hagrid gladly took and smiled as well.

"Rubius Hagrid. You better be ready, cause the job'll work ya' to the bone."

"I think I'll be able to handle it." Abel shoved more food into his mouth and Hagrid burst out laughing. Abel had to admit, he was enjoying himself. The castle gave him a warm and welcoming feeling, plus, since everyone here was magical, he didn't feel out of place.

Dinner had ended and everyone went to their dorms. Abel was told that he'd be staying with Hagrid, so he followed behind him since he was still unsure of where the hut was.

"It ain't much, but it's home." Abel looked around the hut, messy yes, but comfortable. He fell to the floor as a giant brown animal pounced him.

"Ouch...oh, it's just a dog." A big brown dog had jumped on him. Hagrid laughed, but then looked thoughtful for a moment. Hagrid sat down at his table.

"His name's Fang. Bloody coward though, surprised he'd jump on you. Haven't seem him do that since he was a pup. Well, actually he did it one time a fews years back, if you'll believe me," Hagrid leaned in closer to Abel, which worried him a bit. " he jumped on a vampire. The only one I've seen. It is curious, but clearly you're not a vampire, so there's nothing to worry about." Abel scratched the back of his head, chuckling nervously.

"Yes well..." Hagrid tilted his head to the side confused, but regained what he was doing. He grabbed the bag of dog food in the corner and poured a generous amount into Fang's bowl, then sat it back down.

"So, I suppose you'll be bunking with me tonight?"

"I suppose so."


End file.
